


[Podfic] Deriving the Prime

by Twilight_Angel



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Two is the wrong prime number.





	[Podfic] Deriving the Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deriving the Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48062) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2008.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/derivingtheprime.zip)**

**[M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200901164.zip)**

30:24

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
